Memories
by Nukas
Summary: With these memories in mind, they could all sleep peacefully now. Human AU, one shot, disclaimers and such inside! Purely Brotherly fluff.


**Just a one shot involving Brainy, Hefty, and Gutsy, as well as some Grouchy and Clumsy with that. Human AU. I am so sorry for not continuing with my Smurfs fanfiction 'Life', I only did one chapter but for some reason I just lost motivation. I am truly sorry for the two people who reviewed the story and fave/followed (lol, we need more people in this community)**

 **Wrote this on a whim!**

 **Names:**

 **Brian – Brainy**

 **Georgie – Gutsy**

 **Grayson – Grouchy**

 **Hector – Hefty**

 **Clement - Clumsy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise!**

* * *

 **Memories**

* * *

"Why so down, laddie? Stop givin' me tha' look."

"What look?" Brian asked as George, his 24 year old brother, adjusted the rear view mirror to see his 15 years old brother sitting in the backseat, squashed between two other brothers. On Brian's left was his 14 year old brother, Clement. On his right was his 19 years old brother, Hector.

"The 'defiant little fucktard' look." Grumbled Grayson, Brian's 21 years old brother.

Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brothers. "I'm not down. Just annoyed. This drive is taking forever." It was summer; aka, family vacation time. They wouldn't have done this though, if their father hadn't asked for it. He had been sick... badly. That had been last year during spring. They had postponed this trip long enough.

So, on his behalf, they all grouped together to spend some brotherly bonding time.

That would never go well.

In fact, it wasn't.

All Grayson did was complain, Brian was close to beating the record for the most groaning and eye rolling within a 'per minute' span, Clement wouldn't stop bugging George to put on his favorite songs which annoyed the crap out of them all, George was developing a serious migraine and Hector was complaining about space and leg room.

Family trips never went well.

George had taken time off as he worked in the Army, Grayson tended to bounce around on jobs but was mostly a free loader and hardly even worked and Hector had cancelled all plans, though he was graduating soon...

"Hmm, whateva' ya say." The Scottish man sighed. It was late at night and he couldn't wait until the GPS had finally gotten them to this hotel.

He had a lot on his mind; he had been fighting with the law to put his brothers in his custody, and that was going okay. He was also trying to settle their father's affairs, even though their father had taken care of most things before passing. Then, he had to plan a funeral...

He sighed again, this one was lighter. He was just thankful he had his brothers alive, no matter how annoying.

Once they got to the hotel and were settled, George felt himself loosen. When he was a teenager, he had been reckless and wild. He still was; which was why he took up the Military path and set out to be apart of special forces. He had to work his way up, but he felt it was worth it. He had been often called brave and daring by his comrades; he'd be fine.

Now that he was older though, he had more responsibility. His reckless and wild attitude didn't seem so hyped anymore. Instead of staying up all night and doing dumb stuff, all George wanted to do was sleep.

But he couldn't when his brother needed him. Grayson was already out, grumbling in his sleep to himself. He was sleeping in a chair since they only checked out 2 king sized beds and he insisted it'd be 'okay', as long as he got to sleep quietly.

Clement was awkwardly positioned in his sleep and looked about ready to fall out the bed, if it weren't for the sheets being tangled around him. His brother's bad luck never failed to amuse him. Hector was sharing a bed with Clement while Brian was sharing with George himself.

He noticed that while Hector was stripping down to sleep just like he was, Brian was sitting on the bed, absorbed in his phone, his earbuds locked firmly in his ears.

Once George took off his jeans, not caring that he only had his underwear on now, he walked over and tapped the ebony's shoulder.

"C'mon, lad. Time fer bed." He explained once he had taken his earbuds off. Brian sighed and got up as George went over to his suitcase and grabbed a random, light t-shirt and slid it on. He didn't feel weird watching as Hector climbed into bed or as Brian began to undo his jeans; he had recently noticed himself hovering over his siblings like a hawk.

As George got into bed, Brian was still only in his underwear and a tank top, putting on a pair of shorts.

George sighed, bored and tired. His brother seemed to be taking forever.

When Brian finally turned off the lights and came over to the bed, George scooted to the side, so his brother could climb in. Brian took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand before getting in. Once Brian was in, George put the blanket over them and kept an arm locked around his brother.

"Umm, okay?"

"Don' ya dare ask." He grumbled. He tried to ignore the small smile on his brother's face. It wasn't out of distain though, it was just a small, content smile.

"Ya corny bastard. Yer likin' this." He teased lightly.

"Hey, _you_ put the arm around me." Brian huffed, but even as he turned to face the opposite way George could feel the smile.

George chuckled warmly and let his eyes slowly fall.

 **...**

Brian felt tears slip down his face as he watched the video for the umpteenth time.

" _C'mon guys, I just wanna-" Clement tried one last time; he really wanted this home video._

" _Oh, quit yer whinnin'. We'll be a part of this video."_

" _Yes! Thanks guys! Okay, let's open the presents!" Enthused Clement._

Brian bit his bottom lip to keep the sobs in.

" _Thanks so much, Papa! I can't wait to open it! I bet it's a chemistry set! Ooh, or a astronomer's kit?! Maybe a-"_

" _Just open it already!"_

" _Stop being such a Grinch, Grayson. He's only 8."_

" _WOW! Thanks, Papa!"_

" _I'm glad you enjoy it, Brian."_

Brian could see it on the camera. The warmth to his father's eyes, the way his face curved, and the way lines appeared when he smiled, the hearty chuckle that filled the room could be heard in the background...

He had taken the old camera they used back then and taken it with him. Since Papa had passed, Brian listened to the tapes often. All the old memories...

Brian took a piece of the toilet paper to his right and blew his nose. He was sitting on top of the counter in the bathroom. He didn't want to disturb his brothers.

" _I'm glad you enjoy it, Brian."_

Why did he keep replaying this part? Because it had his father's face in it? Or because it had his laugh? Or his kind and warm eyes?

Or was it because it reminded him of that feeling...the feeling their father left on everyone.

It was something he couldn't explain...he just left something on people when they met him...like, he left some kind of phantom's touch or something.

Just talking to his father would make his day that much brighter.

He heard someone rustled in the beds and just assumed it was Clement, but those suspicions quickly went away as someone knocked on the door.

"Bro, you okay? Been in there for a while now..." It was Hector.

' _No...go back to sleep, please.'_

"Um, yeah, I'-I'm fine, Hector. Just a bit sick; I'll be fine." He tried to clear his throat of pain by pretending to cough, but that didn't slip by like he thought it would.

"Bull. Come out. Something's up. What's wrong, buddy?" The love in Hector's voice made Brian just want to jump in his arms and cry his problems out. But he had to be a big boy now.

That was that.

"Nothing, okay? Please, just- just leave me be for a minute or two. I'll be fine."

"Which means yer not fine now, are ya laddie?" _Georgie_...

"A-are all of you awake?"

"Nope, just us three. So, it's okay to come out now." Hector explained. Brian contemplated for a moment before stepping out and bowing his head to hide the tear stains on his face, but a strong and calloused hand was under his chin, forcing him to look up.

George's amber eyes met Brian's sapphire blue.

George didn't need words once he saw the camera in his brother's left hand. He slowly eased the camera out of Brian's hand and then pulled him into a one arm hug, but it was strong and tight nonetheless.

Brian broke.

Sobbing, he reached around his Scottish older brother softly, the pain hurting him to the point that he was becoming weak.

Hector then came and hugged him as well. Brian's sobbing was as hushed as he could make it.

"Do nae hide it. Let it all out. D'at's it, let it all go." He whispered gently. Brian's sobs got louder and louder as he buried himself into Hector's chest while George stroked his hair gently. Brian didn't even notice that his glasses had fallen to the floor, thankfully unscratched.

Brian did happen to notice the others waking up though.

' _No, no, no, this can't be happening...'_

"Brian? Guys, what's going on?" Clement asked, already up and worried. He was still stirring and was slurring most of his words.

"Nothing, Clement. Just go back to sleep, alright? We'll take care of it." Hector said gently.

Clement, if he had been actually awake, wouldn't have been so easy to dismiss. But at the moment, he was too tired to even really care. He accidently drifted back into sleep.

"What's wrong with him?" Came a new, gruff voice. _Grayson..._

George sighed and took the, now calmer, Brian from Hector. He was slowly crying himself to sleep and didn't even care how he was being tossed back and forth like some newborn.

"I got up to use the restroom," Hector started, "and this one was already in there. So, I waited. And waited. And waited. Turns out, he was locking himself in there to watch old videos...the ones with, you know, Pops and stuff." He rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly.

Brian blushed as Grayson looked at him with sad eyes.

He rarely ever looked like that.

"Man...I thought- I mean, it looked like we all moved on..." He frowned, but it wasn't a scowl like his normal expression, it was a frown of concern.

"Well, he obviously didn't. And that's not wrong." Hector pointed out, adding the last bit so his brother didn't get the wrong idea.

"Ya sleepy, lad?" George brought the attention back to his brother, not wanting him to feel like he was being talked over.

Brian hummed, not wanting to hear this conversation or be the topic of it anymore.

George smiled softly and took the young one to bed.

"He's gonna be 'kay, right?" Grayson asked lowly.

"'Course. Jus' needs some support. Ya worried?" George teased lightly to bring so lightheartedness to the conversation.

Grayson gave a scoff, "Yeah right." He rolled his eyes, "I'm going back to bed. Cya losers in the morning." Grayson went to his living chair and begun to get himself comfy.

Hector chuckled lightly at that before looking down at his younger brother.

He was still concerned...

George noticed this and stopped himself from getting in bed, "Ya can sleep 'ere ya know. Ah don' mind sleepin' with Clement." He suggested.

"M'kay. Thanks." Hector was starting to get sleepy himself. Grayson was already knocked.

George smiled, patted his brother on the shoulder gently, and then went to sit on the other bed.

When George knew all his brothers were asleep, he sighed and watched the video himself.

" _Oh, quit yer whinnin'. We'll be a part of this video."_

George chuckled at his past, young self. He felt a rush of nostalgia come to him as he put to camera safely at his bedside.

They'd be okay, he decided. As long as they had each other, they could handle _anything_.

On that note, all of George's dreams were filled with pleasant memories of the past, and good predictions for the future.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **If you're wondering why George is the only one with a Scotsman accent, it's because (this is stolen from my "Life" Smurfs Fanfiction which is pretty much on hiatus) Papa and his wife met in Scotland. Papa was visiting the Grandpa (cartoon Smurfs for life, haha) and the wife was visiting an old friend. They met, fell in love, had George (Gutsy), Grayson (Grouchy), and Hector (Hefty). George was the only one to get old enough to learn the language and dialect and become attached to it. They wanted a girl so damn bad and ended up adopting (Human AU!Smurfette backstory) and then moved back to America. This is where everyone else grows up and gets born and etc.**

 **Make sense?**

 **I hope so!**

 **Don't forget; reviews are writer's candy and flames will be used to cook my cookies faster!**

' **Cause I really want mah cookies :(**


End file.
